ultrafandomcom-20200223-history
Gavadon
is a kaiju that was created when children's graffiti of creatures were brought to life by strange rays coming from outerspace. It was eventually detained by Ultraman and taken to outer space, and changed into a constellation. Subtitle: History Ultraman Gavadon Larva Within the confines of Tokyo, a group of children drew a peaceful, larva-like creature at a giant clay pipe. But later, at the break of day, the strange rays turned it into a real, living monster! The creature was peaceful, wanting nothing more but sleep, however its appearance put humanity on edge and the Science Patrol had to get rid of it.They attacked the wailing monster, assaulting it with firepower. Their attacks managed to blow off its tail, but as the sun began to go down, Gavadon vanished into the air. The kids, having seen their creation come to life, went to work at making it into something much stronger. Gavadon B The children went to work at making it into something much more unique. They gave it limbs and more colors, a defined head, and a much more ferocious appearance and turned into an adult stage. When the space rays hit the drawing, it came to life, but like its larval form, Gavadon wanted nothing more than to sleep. The self-defense forces wanted the monster gone and attacked it since it's snoring will make a negative impact on the Japanese economy due to it's terrible noise pollution. As numerous rounds exploded on its body, the scared creature tried to flee, but there was no escape. More attacks struck the monster and soon Hayata summoned Ultraman! The hero attacked the monster. Watching on, teary-eyed, the kids begged Ultraman not to hurt their monster. Hearing their pleas, Ultraman gathered the monster into his arms and flew him into space. Gavadon was transformed into the most ever-lasting piece of art, turning into a constellation of stars the kids could see once every year on July 7. However, the boy who drawn Gavadon earlier questioned how are they going to see Gavadon if the same night in the next year will be rain, as the episode ends without an answer. Trivia *Gavadon may have died from space because space has no air. Fortunately, he transformed into a constellation of stars where it is still alive so the kids can see Gavadon in real again at night. **This constellation could contain Nebula M78 *Gavadon is the first instance where an Ultraman directly listened to the plight of children. *Gavadon is one of the monsters that didn't reappeared in Ultraman: The Ultimate Hero as Powered Gavadon due to the budget for making the other powered monsters in the series. *Gavadon was the design inspiration for WoO in Bio Planet WoO, particularly his origins and normal form's design. *Gavadon Adult suit would be used for the monster, Zambolar. *This episode was later featured in New Ultraman Retsuden Episode 36: Terrifying Cosmic Rays: Birth of Gavadon. Ultraman Ginga Gavadon appeared in Ultraman Ginga as a Spark Doll. In episode 7, he is seen as one of the audience members along with many of monsters cheering on Ultraman Ginga as he fights Dark Galberos. It is likely that he returned to space in his original form after Ultraman Ginga defeated Dark Lugiel. Ultraman Ginga: Theater Special Ultra Monster ☆ Hero Battle Royal! Both of Gavadon's forms were referenced by Tomoya Ichijouji at the beginning of the movie and their drawings were seen near the end of the movie in a sketch book Data - B= Gavadon B Stats *Length: 60 m *Weight: 40,000 t *Origin: A clay pipe yard near the Institute for Cosmic Ray Research, later materialised to the near Setagaya, Tokyo Powers and Weapons None }} Toy Release Infomation Gavadon B was relased in 2013 as part of the Ultra Monster 500 series, He stands at 5in tall and has a accurate design and coloring. He has 4 points of articulation and is #15 in the series. Gavadon's other major contributation to the toy world was for the proposed Original Ultraman Dream Works line, which featured Alien Baltan, Alien Zarab, and Alien Mefilas. The designs are changed slightly for the figures, with Gavadon's being the most noteable. gavadon spark doll.jpg|Gavadon Adult Spark Doll Gavadon American Toy.jpg|Gavadon Larva and Adult undergo a Powered like figure release. Garlvarva.png Gallery GAVADON 2.jpg Ultraman vs Gavadon.png GAVADON I.jpg Gavadon WOWOW.png Gavadon-Gyango.jpg|Gavadon and Gango Behind the Scenes Gavadon-A-Behind-The-Scenes.jpg|Gavadon Behind the Scenes Category:Ultra Kaiju Category:Ultraman Kaiju Category:Kaiju